Kalista/Příběh
Úvedení Kalistin příchod odhalovala podivná mlha na některých oficiálních stránkách šampiónů, poté videem na oficiálních Facebook stránkách: 600px Zrádně zavražděná Kalista povstala opět jako přízrak, pokřivený děsivou silou Stínových ostrovů. Padlým obyvatelům Runeterry dává nabídku: když svou duši obětují Oštěpu pomsty, vykoná odplatu na těch, kdo zapříčinili jejich skon. Krátký příběh „Když nám ukřivdí, hledáme spravedlnost. Když nám ublíží, oplatíme úder. Když nás zradí, Oštěp pomsty zasáhne!“ Kalista, přízrak hněvu a odplaty, je nehynoucí duch pomsty, ozbrojená noční můra povolaná ze Stínových ostrovů, aby lovila podvodníky a zrádce. Zrazení lidé se mohou krví dovolávat pomsty, ale Kalista odpovídá pouze těm, jejichž záležitosti považuje za hodné svých schopností. Na koho Kalista zaměří svůj hněv, toho obestřou strasti, neboť všechny úmluvy uzavřené s tímto pochmurným lovcem mohou skončit pouze chladnou palbou jejích přízračných oštěpů. Příběh Aktuální= Zaživa byla Kalista hrdým generálem, neteří mocného krále, jenž panoval říši, na kterou si dnes už nikdo nevzpomíná. Řídila se přísným kodexem cti a od ostatních očekávala to samé. Svému králi a královně sloužila s naprostou věrností. Její král měl mnoho nepřátel, a když vládci dobyté země vyslali vraha, aby jej zabil, pouze rychlost Kalistiny paže dokázala odvrátit neštěstí. Ale tím, že zachránila krále, zatratila královnu. Vrahova odražená čepel byla otrávená a zranila královu ženu na ruce. Byli povoláni ti nejlepší kněží, ranhojiči a čarodějové, ale žádný z nich nedokázal královnino tělo zbavit jedu. Dokonce i králova magie se nezmohla na víc než na zpomalení otravy. Král, zdrcen žalem, vyslal Kalistu, aby našla lék. Než vyrazila, svěřila Hecarimovi ze Železného řádu úkol stát místo ní po králově boku. Ten úkol zdráhavě přijal, ačkoliv musel nelibě snést to, že se ke Kalistě nemohl připojit. Kalista putovala po světě, hledala lék u sečtělých učenců, poustevníků a mystiků, ale vždy bez úspěchu. Nakonec se dozvěděla o legendárním ostrově, který byl skrytý před zraky smrtelníků, o místě, na kterém se prý nalézal klíč k věčnému životu - o Požehnaných ostrovech - a vydala se na poslední nadějnou plavbu. Obyvatelé ostrovů o jejím úkolu věděli, a jelikož spatřili čistotu jejího úmyslu, přitáhli její loď ke břehům svého ostrova. Kalista je prosila, aby královnu vyléčili, a vládce řádu Kalistě nařídil, aby ji přivedla na ostrov, kde její tělo očistí. Když se Kalista nalodila na svou loď, obdržela kouzelná slova, která dokázala proniknout kouzly chránícími ostrov, ale také ji varovali, aby tyto znalosti nikomu neprozrazovala. Kalista vyplula do své domoviny, ale dorazila příliš pozdě: královna už byla po smrti. Krále žal dohnal do náruče šílenství, takže se zamkl ve své věži s rozkládající se mrtvolou královny. Její strýc se dozvěděl o Kalistině návratu a dožadoval se, aby mu řekla, co zjistila. Kalista - s těžkým srdcem, jelikož svou přísahu králi nikdy předtím neporušila - odmítla, neboť měla na paměti varování, které obdržela, a věděla, že nemá cenu na ostrov vozit mrtvolu. Král ji nazval zrádcem a uvěznil ji, dokud nepodvolí. Tam Kalista zůstala, dokud ji Hecarim nepřesvědčil, aby králi řekla, co ví. Nabádal ji, aby králi umožnila najít mír a klid, ať už díky tomu, že se královna vrátí, nebo tomu, že si konečně připustí, že odešla, a svolí, aby byla pohřbena na Požehnaných ostrovech. Spolu by mohli zmírnit královo šílenství a přivést ho nazpět, aniž by byly napáchány nějaké škody. Ač váhavě - neboť cítila, že s Hecarimem není něco v pořádku, Kalista souhlasila. A tak král vyplul na Požehnané ostrovy s flotilou složenou ze svých nejrychlejších lodí. Kalista pronesla mystická slova, která odhalila závoj obklopující jejich cíl, a král vykřikl, když se před ním rozprostřelo třpytivé pobřeží. Král vyrazil na pochod vstříc vzdálenému bílému městu ve středu ostrova, kde se setkal s pánem ostrovních strážců. Král muži nařídil, aby jeho ženu přivedl zpět z mrtvých, ale bylo mu řečeno, že snažit se oklamat smrt je proti přirozenému řádu světa. Král se tuze rozlítil a nařídil Kalistě, aby strážce zabila. Kalista odmítla a pronesla řeč o skvělém muži, kterým kdysi býval, ale král její výzvy neposlouchal a opět nařídil strážcovu smrt. Kalista vyzvala Hecarima, aby se jí postavil po boku, ale Hecarim nyní spatřil příležitost naplnit svou dlouho sžíravou ambici nahradit Kalistu coby králova oblíbence. Přistoupil ke Kalistě, jako by se jí šel postavit po boku, ale místo toho jí jedním ohavně zrádným pohybem do zad vrazil svůj oštěp. Železný řád se k jeho zradě připojil a i jejich oštěpy se zanořily do Kalistina těla, zatímco padala k zemi. Propukla brutální bitka, ve které ti, již byli věrní Kalistě, svedli zoufalý boj proti Hecarimovi a jeho rytířům. Navzdory jejich odvaze a schopnostem ale byli přečísleni a Hecarimovi muži je pozabíjeli do jednoho. Zatímco z Kalisty vyprchával život a sledovala, jak její válečníci umírají, posledním dechem přísahala pomstu všem, kteří ji zradili. Když Kalista opět otevřela oči, byly plné temné síly a nepřirozené magie. Požehnané ostrovy byly přetvořeny do zvráceného výsměchu životu a kráse, do temného místa plného kvílejících duchů odsouzených na věčnost k noční můře nesmrti. Netušila, jak k tomu došlo, a i když se snažila udržet si poslední vzpomínky na zradu, pomalu se jí rozplynuly, dokud v její zraněné hrudi nezůstalo nic víc než spalující žízeň po pomstě. Žízeň, kterou mohla uhasit jen krev zrádců. |-| Vyvolávání= Bojovnice stála uprostřed spálených ruin jejího domova. Vše a každý, na kom jí záleželo, byl pryč a ona cítila jen bezedný smutek... a nenávist. Nenávist byla jediná věc, držící ji při životě. Znova si vzpoměla ten jeho úsměv, když vydal ten rozkaz. Měl být jejich ochránce, ale poplival svůj slib. Její rodina nebyla jediná zničená tím zrádcem. Touha jít za ním, vrazit mu meč do hrudi a sledovat život mizející z jeho očí, byla silná... ale ona věděla, že to nestačí. Ani by se k němu nepříbližila, byl chráněn ve dne v noci, a ona byla jen osamocený válečník. Nedokázala by se probít jeho jednotkou sama, taková smrt by byla zbytečná. Zhluboka se nadechla a zachvěla se, vědouc že není cesty zpět. Hrubá figurka muže, vyrobená z vetviček a motouzu, ležela na ožehnutém stole. Byla zabalená v kusu látky, utržené z pláště toho zrádce. Musela jej vypáčit z dlaně svého mrtvého muže. Vedle leželo kladivo a tři rezavé hřebíky. Sebrala vše do rukou a postavila se na práh. Dveře byly pryč, rozbité na třísky při útoku. Za nimi, osvětleny měsíční září, byly prázdné a tmavé pole. Natahujíc se vzhůru, bojovnice přitiskla tu figurku na dřevěný překlad. "Vzývám tě, Paní Pomsty", řekla nízkým tónem, hlas chvějíc se zlostí. "Zpoza závoje, slyš mé prosby. Přijď, nechť nastane spravedlnost". Připravila si kladivo a první z hřebíků. "Jmenuji svého zrádce poprvé", řekla, a vyslovila jeho jméno. Ve stejném okamžiku přiložila špičku hřebíku na tělo figurky a jednou ranou jej zarazila hluboko do tvrdého dřeva. Bojovnice se otřásla. V místnosti se znatelně ochladilo, nebo že by se jí to jen zdálo? "Jmenuji jej podruhé", řekla a zarazila druhý hřebík vedle prvního. Její zrak se odvrátil od figurky směrem ven a otřásla se leknutím. Temná postava stála v poli, osvětlená měsícem, několik desítek metrů daleko, naprosto nehybná. Se zrychleným dechem se vrátila ke své rozdělané práci. "Jmenuji jej potřetí", řekla a znova vyslovila jmého vraha svého muže a dětí, načež zatloukla poslední hřebík. |300px|leftStarověký duch pomsty se před ní zhmotnil, přímo ve dveřích, bojovnice se zapotácela vzad a nechtíc se zajíkla. Bytost z jiného světa, oděná v starobylém brnění, její tělo bylo průsvitné a zářící přízračným světlem. Černá Mlha se svíjela kolem ní jako živá kápě. Se zaskřípěním starého železa, přízrak vytáhl z kyrysu černé kopí - starověkou zbraň, jež ukončila její život. Beze slov jej hodila na zem před bojovnici. Ta věděla, co jí bylo nabídnuto - pomsta - a znala její strašnou cenu: její duši. Spektra přihlížela, tvář bez výrazu a její oči žhnuly nepolevujícím chladným vztekem, kterak bojovnice zvedla zrádnou zbraň. "Zapřísahám se pomstě''", řekla bojovnice a hlas se jí třásl. Otočila kopí a namířila jeho špičku dovnitř, směrem ke svému srdci. "Přísahám na svou krev. Přísahám na svou duši."'' Na moment se zastavila. Její muž by ji prosil, aby nešla po této cestě. Prosil by ji, aby nezatracovala svou duši tímto způsobem. Stín pochybností se jí vkradl na mysl. Nehynoucí spektra se jen dívala. Poté si vzpoměla na svého muže, ležícího mrtvého, s četnými zraněními od mečů a seker. Vzpoměla si na své děti, roztažené na zemi a její odhodlání ztvrdlo jako kámen v jejím srdci. Zesílila svůj stisk na kopí. "Pomož mi", naléhala na spektru, "prosím, pomož mi jej zabít". |300px|rightVrazila si kopí hluboko do hrudi. Rozšířily se jí oči a padla k zemi. Chtěla ještě něco říct, ale z hrdla vyšly jen bublavé zvuky a krev. Přízrak se díval jak umírá s netečným výrazem ve tváři. Když poslední zbytek života vytekl s krví z jejího těla, duch bojovnice povstal. Prohlédla si své nehmotné ruce, a pak své mrtvé tělo na zemi v kaluži krve. Její výraz ztvrdl a v ruce se jí objevil přízračný meč. Přízračné spojení, něco víc než jen světlo spojilo ducha bojovnice a pomsty, kterou vyvolala. Skrz toto spojení ji bojovnice viděla jinak, jako vznešenou válečnici, kterou byla zaživa; vysokou, hrdou, v zářící zbroji. Její postoj byl sebejistý, ale ne arogantní; rozený válečník, rozený vůdce. Takového velitele by následovala až do hrobu. V pozadí jejího vzteku vycítila empatii - uznání jejich sdílené bolesti ze zrady. "Tvá věc je teď naše věc''", prohlásila Kalista, Oštěp Pomsty. Její hlas byl hrobově chladný. "Od teď jdeme po cestě pomsty jako jedna".'' Bojovnice přikývla. A s tím duch pomsty a bojovnice vstoupily do tmy a zmizely. 600px Tvorba |300px|leftRůznorodost šampionů nám pomáhá dosáhnout jednoho z našich čtyř hlavních cílů – aby byl každý zápas v League of Legends jiný. Kromě různorodosti šampionů tu ale je i různorodost hráčů. Někteří protivníci raději hrají na jistotu, jiní se vrhají do boje brzy a často. K dosažení úspěchu je tedy nutné dokázat se přizpůsobit jedinečnému rytmu každého utkání. Jenže League of Legends je týmová hra. Vítězství tedy spočívá i ve schopnosti dokázat správně přečíst, co mají vaši spolubojovníci v úmyslu, a adekvátně na to zareagovat. Kalista je určena hráčům, kteří rádi koordinují své akce se svými kolegy (nebo se chtějí v tomto směru zlepšit) a snaží se porazit soupeře společně. Naším úkolem jakožto designérů je dělat neustále vše pro to, abychom pomáhali hráčům uspět. Vytvářet věci, které jsou pro ostatní složité nebo nepochopitelné, není nic obtížného. Jde tedy o to, udělat vše tak, aby to mohlo být odrazovým můstkem k výhře. Kalista se tedy zaměřuje na to, jak své soupeře porazit úzkou spoluprací se svým spojencem, a nabízí k tomu dostatek prostředků. Důležité je hráče navést na správnou cestu, aby zbytečně netápal. Zaměření šampiona je příležitostí, jak umožnit hráči rozvinout své všeobecné dovednosti v určité oblasti, aby je pak mohl využít i v jiném kontextu. Představte si například džungli a nového hráče. Ten asi nebude zpočátku chápat význam jejího farmení či naopak znemožňování farmení soupeřovu džunglerovi a udržování kontroly nad významnými lokacemi. Nunuova schopnost Sežrat je skvělou pomůckou pro džunglování, která zdůrazňuje takový způsob hraní, jenž vede k úspěchu. Ovládnutí Nunua hráče naučí, jak postupovat v džungli, a umožní mu hrát v této roli efektivně i za ostatní šampiony. Nyní si vezměte, jaký efekt bude mít z tohoto pohledu Kalistin důraz na spolupráci: Pokud Kalista a její spojenec zaútočí na společný cíl během 1,5 sekundy, tak udělí dodatečne rovný procentu jejich maximálních helthů zasaženému cíli. Tento efek nemůže být použit vícekrát, než jednou za 8 sekund. Zranění je omezeno při útoku na miniony nebo monstra. }}}} Duševní pouto je navrženo tak, aby ukazovalo výhody efektivní tandemové hry v lajně. Především ve spodní lajně se často stává, že se šarvátka rozpadne na dva samostatné duely probíhající v těsné blízkosti, místo aby se jednalo o střet 2v2, v němž zvítězí ta dvojice, která lépe spolupracuje. Pasivní složka Strážce klade důraz na to, co bývá v takovýchto případech optimálním postupem: soustředěná palba. |300px|rightNestačí však jen pomoci hráčům pochopit, jaká jsou kritéria k úspěchu – je též nezbytné poskytnout jim k tomu potřebné pomůcky. Zajímavé na pomůckách ke kooperaci je přitom skutečnost, že se neopírají jen o samotnou sílu. Kalistina sada se například snaží podporovat týmovou práci odstraněním motivace hrát sobecky a snadnou čitelností vlastních úmyslů. Vezměte si například aktivní část schopnosti Strážce. Podpůrný hráč (který nejspíš bude s Kalistou propojen Duševním poutem) se nebude muset tolik starat o udržování výhledu na mapu, a tak se bude moci častěji podílet na uštědřování bonusového poškození a šíření zkázy pomocí Volání osudu. Podobné prvky nám umožňují klást větší důraz na těsnější a konzistentnější spolupráci, aniž by přitom byla Kalista tak silně závislá na komunikaci, že byste museli se svým duševním partnerem hrát v jedné místnosti. Designer: CertainlyT Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni